KILM
KILM, virtual channel 64 (UHF digital channel 24), is an Ion Life owned-and-operated television station serving Los Angeles, California, United States that is licensed to Inglewood. The station is owned by Ion Media, as part of a duopoly with San Bernardino-licensed Ion Television owned-and-operated station KPXN-TV (channel 30). The two stations share offices on West Olive Avenue in Burbank and transmitter facilities atop Mount Wilson. History KILM, began broadcasting in 1987 as KVVT, originally licensed to Barstow. It was the only independent commercial television station in the Mojave Desert region to provide local news programs. In 1989, the station switched to ABC as a result of the Mojave Desert at the time not receiving a good signal from KABC-TV in Los Angeles. It became KHIZ in 1992; that same year, KABC boosted its signal to the Mojave Desert, causing channel 64 to disaffiliate with ABC. (A similar situation occurred in Cleveland and Akron, Ohio where WEWS-TV and then-ABC affiliate WAKR/WAKC (now sister station WVPX-TV) both aired ABC programming until 1996). In the mid-2000s, the station changed its format and service area to be transmitted in both the Los Angeles Metropolitan Area and the Inland Empire region. Multicultural Broadcasting purchased Sunbelt Television, Inc. in 2007. KHIZ eventually incorporated ethnic programming into its schedule. At one time, KHIZ aired a weekday morning news program, Inland Empire Live, that was produced from the facilities of WSEE-TV in Erie, Pennsylvania and distributed to KHIZ via satellite transmission. FilmOn took over the station's operations under an LMA on September 1, 2012, at which point it became KILM. On November 25, 2013, FilmOn TV was removed and replaced with paid programming. On July 12, 2014, KILM dropped the all-paid programming lineup and replaced it with programming from the SonLife Broadcasting Network, a religious network owned by televangelist Jimmy Swaggart. On August 1, 2017, another LMA was made with a new network, Punch TV, which mainly consisted of public domain and brokered programming. On June 1, 2018, KILM began channel sharing with Ion Television owned-and-operated station KPXN-TV (channel 30). As KPXN's broadcast radius does not adequately cover Barstow, KILM changed its city of license to Inglewood. Several weeks later, Ion Media Networks agreed to a $10 million purchase of the station, continuing a nationwide pattern of Ion buying out their channel sharing partners to retain full control of their spectrum. Multicultural terminated the Punch TV LMA at the start of August 2018, and began to carry a full schedule of paid programming from Corner Store TV while the sales process with Ion continued. The sale was completed on September 17, 2018, with Ion immediately converting the station to taking over the former channel space of KPXN-DT3 and its Ion Life feed under KILM's 64.1 virtual channel, which allows Ion to utilize KILM's must-carry status for full-market coverage of Ion Life. Category:Ion Life affiliated stations Category:Channel 64 Category:1987 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1987 Category:Inglewood Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:Ion Media Category:UHF Category:Former independent stations Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former America One affiliates Category:Other California Stations Category:1992 Category:2002